Kanto/Geography
The Kanto region has a very temperate climate and not many notable landscape features, though this may be due to the region's origins in the Generation I games. The majority of the Kanto region are forests and plains. Many of the major Kanto cities are in the center of the region, with close access to virtually every environment such as the sea, mountains, forests, etc. Kanto is mostly dominated by land, but has a large bay in the middle which opens to a sea in the southwest. Kanto has a contrast between urban cities and rural towns. Kanto has several mountain ranges, which are mostly in northern and western Kanto. Indigo Plateau and mountain range divides Kanto from the neighboring Johto region. Differences between generations Between Generation I and Generation III, Kanto is very much the same with some alterations in respect to the improved graphics and gameplay in the remakes. Additionally in FireRed and LeafGreen, a chain of islands known as the Sevii Islands, located far south of mainland Kanto, are unlocked throughout the 's quest, with the first three accessible once Blaine is defeated on Cinnabar Island. Becoming the Pokémon Champion and getting the National Pokédex unlocks the other islands which make up this archipelago. In the Generation II games as well as , Trainers may travel from Johto to Kanto and notice that changes have occurred as a result of three years having passed since the time of the Generation I games and : * The Safari Zone has closed as a result of the warden taking a trip. In Generation II, it is simply inaccessible during normal gameplay while it has been relocated to Johto in Generation IV, with the original area now housing a Pal Park. * Cerulean Cave has collapsed. In Generation IV, however, it has since been re-excavated. * Cinnabar Island has been destroyed by an eruption of the volcano, and its Gym has been relocated to the Seafoam Islands. * In Generation II only, Viridian Forest became drastically smaller and was not a standalone area. * Mt. Moon has greatly decreased in size due to rock slides. * The Power Plant has become functional. * The Pokémon Tower has become a radio tower. The Pokémon graves it housed have been moved to the House of Memories. * Blue has taken over Viridian Gym since Giovanni's retreat for training and remodeled the Gym to suit his tastes. * Janine has taken over Fuchsia Gym since her father Koga has been promoted to the Elite Four. * In Generation II only, the Pewter Museum of Science is closed for renovations. * The southern portion of was removed in Generation II, and the stone maze that was in the northern portion is gone, leaving a simple, straight path. In Generation IV, though this same northern portion exists, it is labeled as a part of Indigo Plateau, meaning that Route 23 no longer exists. * The Badge checks have been combined into the Pokémon League Reception Gate, instead of being scattered along Route 23.